


Bucky

by pigletxpoohbear



Series: Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigletxpoohbear/pseuds/pigletxpoohbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so if you don't enjoy it please tell me what I can do better and thanks for your input.</p><p>Y/N/N-your niece or nephew's name<br/>Y/N-your name</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so if you don't enjoy it please tell me what I can do better and thanks for your input.
> 
> Y/N/N-your niece or nephew's name  
> Y/N-your name

*Present Day*

It was abnormal for a warm winter night, but since it was warm you decided to take a nice walk through the park with your niece, Y/N/N, they were around 7 when your brother, who use to live across the street, told you, "I need to take care of something real quick watch Y/N/N for just a little while." Of course you agreed, your brother had a job you didn't know what it was, but this happened a lot. He gave you a kiss on the cheek and then he was gone. To this day you don't know where he is, but on Y/N/N's birthday every year you get a birthday present to her, but you still wondered who, how and why would this person take the time, you didn't know who they were! At least you didn't think so. 

You woke up one day and everything was different. Your TV was three times as big as it was the day before, your house had six more rooms it seemed, but your bed, clothes, Y/N/N and Y/N/N's bed and clothes all looked almost the same... no... they were the same, but why did it seem like the house changed? You were asleep for only a few hours. Right? Your carpet was brand new, you could tell cause it was as if no one has ever stepped on it. Your room's color had just been changed, you could smell the paint coming off the walls. You looked at the sides of the bed, showing someone painted around the bed frame, but you hadn't called anyone to do any of this. It's been a year since that happened.


End file.
